


Generational Bond

by mage_989



Series: Que Sera Sera [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, In Memory of Leonard Nimoy, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Spock and McCoy turn last minute babysitting duty into an educational opportunity.





	

“More people have looked through this telescope than any other in the world.  And each time that happens one man’s dream is passed to another.”

-Leonard Nimoy, on the Griffith Observatory telescope.

 

Spock and McCoy stepped off the transporter pad in LA and didn’t even have time to get hit by the rush of warm air before getting hit by a smaller force that nearly took them out at the knees.

“Grandpa!”

“Grandfather!”

“We’re so sorry to spring this on you last minute.”

McCoy waved them off.  “Nonsense!  We love to watch them.”

“We will contact you when we have finished.  It may be late.”

“Of course,” Spock said, taking the youngest T’Shya into his arms.

***

It took a bit of wrangling to keep six children all under the age of ten together, but McCoy and Spock managed to get them to sit still long enough for lunch and after McCoy took away all the ketchup packages so Falor and Saval would stop squirting them at each other they tried to decide on what to do for the afternoon.  

“We have to go to a show.”  Eleanor declared.  “Allegiance is showing here, Grandpa, please?”

“No, we gotta see Revenge of the Monster Under the Bed.  Movies are awesome!  Theatre is boring!” David announced.

“Nu uh.”

“Yeah huh.”

“I propose Griffith Observatory,” McCoy said.  “It has got exhibits for all ages and two theatres with different shows so it’s like going to a theatre and a movie all in one.  I’m sure you could explain everything far more in depth, Spock, but I think it would be good for them.”

Spock leaned back in his seat.

“I must admit I’ve never heard of this observatory.”

“You’ve never been to Griffith?  Well that settles it we’re going.  It’s all about science and the stars you’ll love it, Spock.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at McCoy’s highly emotional declaration, but never the less helped get everyone ready and off to their destination.

***

Spock had to admit that McCoy was right about the observatory.  The architecture alone was a site to marvel at.  Not that they was much time to do so between dragging David away from looking at the ancient Hollywood sign all afternoon and explaining to Kuvak who all the scientists on the monument were in front of the building.

McCoy took half of them through the Hall of the Eye while Spock went downstairs.  As the grandchildren ran over to see how much they weighed on each planet Spock walked along the wall designated The Big Picture, naming the planets, systems, and species that he knew lived there.

As he came to the large dome at one end of the room he stopped, letting his eyes roam slowly over the lettering that adorned it.

Leonard Nimoy Event Horizon Theatre, an interesting name.

Before he could explore that any further though he was dragged off by Falor to look at how he could obliterate the Earth with a meteor.

For all that he was enjoying himself though Spock knew someone else who was absolutely enthralled: T’Shya.   She looked at every display with wide eyes, although she did hide behind McCoy’s leg during the Tesla coil demonstration.  She sat perfectly still in the planetarium theatre, through both shows they attended.   They even stayed long enough to be able to look through the telescope on the roof and she insisted on doing so.

So as McCoy took the rest of the kids to the small cafeteria and gift shop Spock walked her up the very top of the building and held her up to look through the lens.   

It was nothing short of a transformation that occurred right then as T’Shya looked up at the night sky with a bright eyed wonder that Spock hadn’t seen since Jim captained the Enterprise.

They got back down to ground level and found McCoy and the others waiting out front by the steps.  As they left David started arguing that Leonard Nimoy was clearly a superior actor than the novice in the planetarium.  Eleanor countered that that performance could be updated and was therefore better because Pluto had been re-classified as a planet in 2148.  The debate between theatre and film clearly still raging on.

For Spock though something had been firmly set on today: a passion for his youngest grandchild.  A spark of fascination had been lit by their excursion and Spock had no doubt that one day she too would go out among the stars to seek out new life and new civilizations.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff and nostalgia for our Grandpa Nimoy’s birthday.


End file.
